


Drabbles

by RickylLover



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl Grimes - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Judith grimes - Freeform, M/M, Rickyl, Sweet, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylLover/pseuds/RickylLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rickyl fluff and drabbles - stuff that just doesn't fit in my works</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

     Daryl ain't never had a six-pack, less'n ya count beer.  'Fact it was beer that made his belly soft.  Baby fat's what Merle called it.  Baby fat for Baby Brother.  Didn't really consider himself a looker.  Scars - inside 'n out.  Knobby nose, hooded eyes.  Beedy.  That's how Andrea described 'em all those years ago.  'Fore she got to know 'im.  'Fore he became family.  But Rick was lookin'.  Damn, he was pretty sure of it, anyway.  Lookin' and not turnin away.

     "Judy's restless," Daryl cradled her against his chest, tilting his scruffy chin at Rick.  Yeah - he was lookin', all right.  Starin'.  Right?  Fuck - he sure hoped so.

     Rick closed the distance between them, tickling the baby's fat cheek.  "Jus' wants ya ta hold 'er is all," he smiled.  Looking into Daryl's eyes - those blue eyes.  So fucking blue.  So fucking beautiful.  And sweet.  Looking at their daughter.  THEIR daughter.  'Cause Judy was as much Daryl's as Rick's.  Kinda wanted Daryl to hold HIM, too.

     "Yeah?" Daryl smiled, crooked.  Awkward.  Shit, that man made him nervous.  Made his stomach flop.  Baby fat 'n all.  Jus' wanted to scoop him up in his arms with Judy and cradle him, too.  Hard, soft.  What ever.  He'd take what ever he could get.  What ever Rick would give him.  And, jeez, he hoped Rick'd give him somethin'.  Anything.

     Taking their baby in his arms, Rick relieved Daryl of their fussy little girl.  "Yeah," he assured.  "She likes her Papa."  The words left his lips 'fore he knew what he'd said.  What he'd admitted.  Shit.  Daddy likes Papa, too.  Is that so bad?

     Daryl let Rick collect Judy; their daughter.  Yes - theirs.  He had claim to her.  Been there for her.  Changed diapers, too.  Loved her. Loved him.


End file.
